Basic Skill Feats
__NOEDITSECTION__These feats dramatically improve skill utility and provide the foundation for greater benefits in the Advanced Skill feat tree. Every Spycraft 2.0 skill may be enhanced by a feat in this tree. Actor You have a real talent for the stage, and other deceptions. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Bluff and Impress. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Advisor Persistent and precise, you’re the one they call in when there’s a problem. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Resolve and Profession. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Burglar Missing invitations have never been significant obstacles. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Acrobatics and Sneak. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Diplomat It’s funny how they always think they got the better end of the bargain. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Networking and Sense Motive. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Examiner You’ve been doing that ‘CSI thing’ for a while now. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Analysis and Medicine. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Fence You are always open for business, even when the goods are “hot.” Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Sleight of Hand and Streetwise. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Hustler You give them what they expect to see, and they rarely question it. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Falsify and Manipulate. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Observer Your Mark 1 Eyeball has always been pretty sharp. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Notice and Search. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Officer You say, “Jump!” They say, “How high, sir?” Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Intimidate and Tactics. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Private Eye Why do they even try keeping secrets from you? Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Investigation and Security. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Scholar You’re well versed with the academic world. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Bureaucracy and Science. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Speed Demon You have a way with machines, especially those with velocity. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Mechanics and Drive. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Survivalist You’re right at home in the great outdoors. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Athletics and Survival. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Techie You sharpen the technological cutting edge every day. Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Computers and Electronics. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. World Traveler You’ve been to far away places — and bought the T-shirt! Benefit: You gain a +2 insight bonus with all skill and Knowledge checks made with Blend and Cultures. Further, your base threat range with these skills becomes 19–20. Category:Feats Category:Basic Skill Feats